Color Me
by kountoall
Summary: Twisting his senbon in his mouth as he smirk slowly, "Well if your sword is a statement about.."Genma made his eyes tilt down to Kisame's crotch. "Because if it is color me interested." An AU if Genma flirted with Kisame when they canonly met I ended up with this. Unbeta.


Really Genma does not know why the flirting with the enemy thing that Konoha does gets the blame on him he swears it started with Tobirama and Hikaku years before he was even born but no everyone just blames him for it. But really if he didn't flirt with the enemy then he wouldn't have Kisame now and so he will take the ribbing if he gets to lay down with his Kisame every night.

* * *

Now the third shinobi war was nothing to sneeze at especially with their luck somehow his freaking team was confronted by Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and some of their apprentices. Now Genma was 14 and he knew how people were starting to look at him. He knew he was quite pretty.

But as the fighting was going to start one of the people they were going to fight had blue skin and like gills on his neck and he wanted to touch it badly. He had this sword on his back it was a practice blade and god he looked good glaring at him.

Twisting his senbon in his mouth as he smirks slowly, "Well if your sword is a statement about.."Genma made his eyes tilt down to Kisame's crotch.

"Because if it is _color me_ interested."

Silence filled the air. No one move. Chōza started choking on air mumbling about Shikaku's influences. Ebisu did a faceplant. Gai making no acknowledgment that he caught on to Genma's actions still in his fighting stance. The Mist nin were stuck and mystified that the boy who they tease and told he was unattractive was getting hit on by a fairly attractive Konoha nin. But oh Kisame's expression took the cake. His whole face and neck took on a purplish hue and Genma just wanted to see how far the blush would go. He was biting his lip nervously Kisame never expected to be in this type of position before but if Genma had his way he would be in many different positions by the end of the day.

This pause in the fight got Might Duy to catch up to Team Chōza and the fighting started for real with no pause. Might Duy got Team Chōza to make a run for it sacrificing himself for his son's team. While they were running away Genma caught Kisame's eyes and blew him a kiss.

* * *

It had been two years since Genma had seen Kisame.

The war was now over and he was the Yondaime's guard. It was a mission especially Minato asked him to go on mostly it was to check something out in the Yugakure though really it was a way for Minato to force a vacation on his young guard.

He sent Genma with Raidō and Iwashi his whole guard which got Genma antsy but Minato told him not to worry and have fun maybe meet someone. Minato was hoping would get the hint and get with Raidō so he stops flirting with him in his office. Iwashi was there to stop any shenanigans from happening.

But how wrong Minato would be yes Genma would meet someone but not anyone he worked with.

It all started when they were done with their mission and Raidō decided that they should go to the hot spring before heading back. Raidō and Iwashi only stayed in it for a bit Genma, on the other hand, didn't want to get out he was having the most relaxing time.

His senbon dancing in his mouth. His head laying on the rock his bandana not too far from him. It was just silence and perfect no ditzy blonde accidentally blowing up his paperwork on accident because his girlfriend/fiancee winked at him.

Genma felt a presence near him. He looked around the steamy hot spring to find no one. He looked to the water to feeling something was off like something was going to get him and eat him and he would have no power to stop it. Within seconds something came out of the water and pinned his arms to his side right with he was going to shot his senbon that was in his mouth he notices the blue skin. He didn't notice something in the water with Kisame's shark-like skin made him camouflage like a shark would using countershading making it close to impossible to see him in the water.

A smirk came on Genma's face. "Well well if it isn't big blue and I mean BIG blue." Genma looked up at Kisame he was a good head taller than him. Genma lowered his eyes and lean into Kisame. "You know it was quite hard to find you. Took me two years and _color me_ surprised to find you relaxing in a hot spring. While looking intoxicating." Kisame's whole body surrounding Genma but it didn't scare him anything it turned him on more.

Kisame let go of Genma's arms to pull him closer to his body. It was a hot spring that means there was no barrier between them.

Kisame body on him making Genma gasp causing him to drop the senbon. Genma not wanting to be outdone started rubbing Kisame's gills causing Kisame to groan. Genma did want to touch those gills for a long time. "Well, it seems you remember me quite well. _Color me_ really? Well, I was right on one thing your sword was sure a statement and it was quite correct." Genma took his leg and started rubbing his leg in between Kisame's leg.

Kisame push Genma across the rocks spreading his body out making him stand in between his legs. He started nipping down on his neck it was edging on more painful than pleasurable but god did Genma like the manhandling. Kisame liked the power over Genma he had. Liked the way he panted and the way he was arched his back all of it. He wanted it all it was HIS.

Genma wrapped his legs around Kisame pulling him even closer as his back still laid across the rocks. Feeling the full extent of Kisame's skin texture. How it was rougher that his by a lot but it felt good hard and strong against him.

Kisame slowly started to trace on Genma's side slowly getting it closer and closer to his groin but always pulling up before he would touch the spot Genma so badly wanted him to touch. "God Please Kisame"

Kisame started chuckling into his neck. "Please what my little assassin"

Just then the screen was ripped open. "Genma the mist nin are here and we came to check up on you to see if your okaa MY GOD GENMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Raidō screamed covering his eyes. Iwashi eyes widened but he took the scene a lot better than Raidō.

"Raidō what does it look like I'm doing I'm following my orders to a T and I have met Kisame who is very willing to show me to his room for a good time with his sword," Genma said with a smirk.

Kisame was not very happy these ninja were interrupting his meeting with his pretty little assassin and turned at the ninja and glared at them with killing intent. It may have been scaring the other Konoha Nin all it did for Genma was to make his eyes get filmed over with lust. "Raidō, Iwashi I'll see you in the morning me and Kisame have a very important meeting in his hotel room to do till then," Genma said his voice sounding thick to his comrades.

Kisame getting the hint grabbed Genma and they ran to grab their stuff and get to the hotel room laughing at each all the while.

"Raidō I blame you. I told you something like this would happen but no Iwashi let's see all the pretty babes in the area Genma would be fine without us you said and I quote 'Genma is just relaxing in a hot spring how much trouble can he get himself into'. is how much trouble Genma can get into." Iwashi said to the traumatized Raidō.

"But like we were only gone 10 minutes howww?" Raidō pitifully said.

"All I know you're telling Minato-sama you left his favorite guard by himself and he got molested by a Mist Nin." Iwashi walked away from Raidō leaving him to his own misery.

"Iwashi, please! Don't make me! He's going to kill me!"

* * *

"Wait you left Genma by himself to pick up women and he followed my advice but picked up a Mist Nin?" Minato said glaring at his guard Raidō still looking traumatized, Iwashi looked at least sheepish but Genma oh Genma he looked proud and pleased. Even with wearing his turtleneck you could still see a red outline sticking out.

"Raidō, Iwashi you're stuck on Tora missions until I tell you otherwise. Is that clear?"

Iwashi and Raidō winced did they not suffer enough. "Hai Hokage-sama"

"Genma when should I expect the wedding?." Minato looking straight into Genma's looking for shame or embarrassment mostly Minato just wanted some humor out of this.

Genma got a twinkle in his eye that scared Iwashi and Raidō who were stuck coming back to the village with oversharer Genma. They did what anyone would do in their position they made a run for it.

"Well Hokage-sama I'm glad you asked. You see that amazing thing about Kisame besides his well-endowment and his other genetics masterpieces. Is he knows this thing with his gills and god you should hear about this trick he does with his skin it's like…." Minato made a weeping noise and teleported the hell out of there.

Genma left in the office by himself snickering "Sucker"

* * *

"Kushinnnnaaaa" Minato wail to her.

Kushina just hummed as she listens to her soon to be husband cry to her about what his guard did. Her stomach starting to show and her rubbing it brought attention to it more. Minato proceeded to tell her a problem that he causes himself really.

"You told him to get with someone and he did I don't see the problem," Kushina said to Minato's shocked face.

"Not a Mist-Nin! It's supposed to be Raidō!" Minato exclaimed.

Kushina just raises an eyebrow. "Didn't you try to set up Genma and Kakashi only for it to go up in flames"

"Kushina that's beside the point the Nin is trying to take advantage of Genma's youth." Minato mothering nature screaming to leave his cells as he sat on the table across from Kushina who was knitting.

"There the same age Minato beside this all goes back to you being bored and trying to be a matchmaker and failing." Kushina bluntly said.

"Wait Kushina how do you now his ageeee?" Minato whined.

"Minato don't you recall during the war when one of Team Chōza's genin flirted with the enemy and distracted them long enough for help. Well, that was Genma and Kisame was the boy he flirted with I kept tabs on it. Because Genma was flirting for fun not to help the situation it came as a bonus." Kushina snickered at Minato.

 **"** **NANI!"**

* * *

Kisame's slashed hitai-ate clearly shown from his head he was racing to Konoha to his assassin HIS. Morino Ibiki may have lead a team to corner his team and he may have murdered them all with his sensei. Yes, he tried to overthrow the government it was corrupt and yes he did many assassinations those nins had it coming trying to touch his Assassin they're lucky he didn't spend time with them. They're lucky he rather spend his time on getting to know if Genma has any more pleasurable spots he had yet to find. But nothing will take away something that is HIS. He may have been asked to join Akatsuki but they didn't have HIS beautiful assassin.

In the last half of a year any chance he could to get his assassin alone he would take it. His assassin that moaned and begged like a slut if he got to a certain spot. The way a rosy glow would linger on Genma's skin afterward. How he naturally ran hot after they had sex even hours later. Kiri was always cold and damp but god the heat Genma would create was amazing. It filled him with a warmth he didn't know he needed.

Genma had been HIS after the first night they were together after Genma didn't leave him or acted ashamed with sleeping with him. Instead, he just traces the scars he could find and cuddle the hell out of him. Mumbling about another round after more sleep. This pretty thing like him hit on him each chance he got and no one was going to take that away from him.

* * *

Genma had no idea why there was a flee on sight in his bingo book entry until he saw Kisame's name in his bingo entry.

 _'flee on sight' 'touch Genma the Konoha Senbon Assassin and Kisame the Monster of the Mist Village will kill you'_

"He's doing what? He's killing anyone who's trying to kill me?" Genma didn't have time to process this information before a bird came to the window for the Hokage.

Minato was silence as he read the letter that was given to him. It must have been very serious. It's strange to think the airheaded blonde who still cries every time Genma brings up his sexy time and this serious Kage are the same person. "Kisame is now a missing-nin he killed too many people in the last six months and tried to overthrow the government"

It hit Genma like a bucket of water. His deadly predator is in trouble because of him. Kisame didn't know how to love without his whole heart into it and being a hot blooded person that he was. He saw anyone who tried to harm Genma as an enemy. "I have to go to him Hokage-Sama he needs me." Genma about to jump out the window to find him and make sure he was okay.

"NO you won't Genma. You can either do your job and protect Me or…"Minato looks around and Whispers "wait in front of the gate not too far from the village it's the best I can do." "IS that clear Shinobi" Minato returning to his normal voice.

Genma smiled "Perfectly" as he jumped at the window and ran for the gate. Kisame would come he could always sense when Genma was near he would return to him. He could only hope.

"Hokage-sama you have a big heart." Raidō said to the Hokage in a formal tone.

"Not really Kushina would kill me if I let anything happen to her ship and pregnant women are the scariest things ever in the history of the world. And don't just think because you're being polite you can get out of Tora missions." Minato deadpan while walking away from Raidō.

"But sir you let Iwashi get out of them why won't you let meeeee" Raidō cried.

As the Hokage was a certain distance away he said, "All in a day's work"

* * *

Genma was a lot of things but a lovesick fool was new. Kisame was a loyal bastard who loved hard and fast but he was worth it. He was worth all the shit he was going to get from his fellow shinobi.

It was a good couple of days before Kisame came. Genma never left from his spot occasionally Kushina would come to visit with her big belly and all and give him some pointers of what he should say and bring him lots and lots of food.

"You know for your 'energy'" Kushina giggled as she wandered off in her own little world.

Kisame looked exhausted when he came into Genma's eyesight but god did he lot good with sweat on his skin making him glow. Kisame looked so relieved to have his assassin again in HIS arms.

"I'm sorry I made you wait but I had to get the hunter-nin off my tail before coming to you. Or I would have been here a lot sooner. Nothing in this goddamn world would keep me from you" Kisame swore.

"I would have waited for as long as it took for you to come back to me." Genma mumbled in Kisame's chest. "Now what's this I heard about overthrowing governments and doing assassinations for me. _Color me_ intrigued"

Kisame started chuckling " _Color me_ romantic but something that's MINE will never get hurt as long as I live."

"Kisame."

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

he said, "All in a day's work"

* * *

So I blame a lot of this on blackkat and the crackening.

You can find me on the crackening or kountoall on tumblr.

I'm admin Ammy. We talk a lot about rare pairs have fanart of our Au's and more Au's.  
Thank you to my friends on crackening/discord for added to all my headcannon for this.


End file.
